Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Je suis l'homme de ma femme mais j'aime un autre. Comment contunier sans lui dire ?


Titre: Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout.

Rating: PG13.

Pairing: Docteur/Rory.

Disclaimer:Je ne possède pas Doctor Who, dommage.

Sujet un peu sensible . Je crois non. Il faut mieux prevenir de que guérir.

Rory regardait le Docteur assis sur sa chaise dans la salle de contrôle.

Amy était fatiguée après leur précédente aventure et s'en alla vers sa chambre. A peine arrivée ,elle tomba sur son lit et s'endormit, sans dire un mot aux garçons.

Rory,quant à lui, n'était pas fatigué. Il ne pouvait plus dormir à côté d' Amy depuis qu'elle commençait à parler dans son sommeil.

«-Tu sais, je voulais demander à Amy où elle avait envie d'aller mais comme elle est allée dormir, je suppose que c'est à nous deux de savoir notre prochain arrêt .»

La voix du Docteur tira Rory de ses pensées.

Son visage grimaçant est apparu sur le côté de la console avant de disparaître. Le bruit des moteurs, les touches... C'était le seul indice quant à ce que le Docteur faisait.

«D'ailleurs,c'est ton premier voyage sans Amy. Alors tu peux choisir l'endroit où on va atterrir.»

...

«-Peu importe, partout où on va, il y a toujours une sorte de monstre.»

Fit le Docteur, après un moment.

«-Ce n'est pas drôle."

Rory entendit le rire du Docteur:

«-Et ce ne sont pas des monstres, parfois les étranger font des choses monstrueuses. J'ai vu les hommes faire des choses qui entrent dans cette catégorie.»

Rory fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il pensait que le Docteur n'avait aucun droit de juger les humains s'il était prêt à voyager avec eux.

Ces personnes étaient prêts à laisser leur vie derrière pour lui tenir compagnie.

Qu'est-ce qui lui donnait le droit de juger les autres espèces inférieures à cause de quelques erreurs?

...

«-Personnellement, je dirais l'expérience.»dit Rory, un peu en colère en regardant le Docteur assis en lui tournant le dos.

«-Mais je suppose que tu as raison. Je ne suis pas exactement dans une position de juger les autres sur leurs erreurs.» dit le Docteur.

Il s'approcha de Rory, en se pavanant . C'était un mouvement distrait.

«-D'ailleurs,j'ai promis, à toi et à Amy, un cadeau de mariage et je ne l'ai pas fait. C'était une erreur à cause de la course.»

«-Et n'oublie pas aussi qu'on était chassé par une sorte de poisson qui avait des dents de vampire.» Dit Rory, en imitant cette espèce

Ce qui rendit le docteur fou de rire. Rapidement étouffé par un doux sourire mais Rory l'avait entendu.

Et soudain il prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais vu le Docteur rire comme ça.

Pas si libre et sans contrainte. Le Docteur riait quand il avait résolu un grand problème mais encore, il se retenait de rire librement.

«-Cette fois ,je suis sûr que nous allons vers une planète plage.»

Le docteur passa la main sur son cou,avec nervosité:

«-Le Tardis est nouveau mais je pense qu'elle va nous ramener la bas sans problème. Je lui donne les coordonnés.»

Rory hocha la tête et la pièce devint silencieux. Ils n'ont jamais eu une conversation sans qu'Amy ne fut présent. Depuis que Rory s'était joint à eux à bord du Tardis .

Rory regardait le Docteur avec gêne . Le Docteur ajusta son nœud papillon nerveusement et lui tourna le dos, en revenant vers le moteur du Tardis.

Rory ouvrait son esprit avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais il avait totalement confiance au Time Lord.

...

«-Tu sais, Amy parle de toi .»

Le Time Lord se retourna pour faire face à l'être humain.

«-Dans son sommeil.»

Rory tourna les yeux, évitant le contact avec le Docteur. Comme si ce n'était quelque chose à dire facilement.

«-Elle chuchote ton nom et elle sourit. Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi elle rêve parce que je sais. Elle rêve de son Docteur dépravé ,loufoque...»

«-Rory...»

Le docteur respira. Ses yeux étaient grands, en plein dans la lumière du Tardis. Mais Rory ne le regarda pas.

«-Ellet'a épousé.»

«-C'est parce que je ne la quitte jamais.» Chuchota Rory, sans force.

Et le Docteur reçut physiquement la gifle verbale de ces mots.

«-Tu es le premier homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse . Et elle t'aimera pour toujours. Elle m'aime encore mais je suis l'homme dans lequel elle a confiance.»

«-Je n'ai jamais voulu...»

«-Je sais.»

Rory poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux:

«-Je voulais juste que tu sache la place importante que tu as dans son cœur. Et je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça.»

Rory se leva brusquement.

«-Mais je ne peux pas encore...»

Le Docteur recula quand Rory entra dans son espace personnel.

«-Avec toi.»

Le Docteur resta bouche bée.

«-Je n'ai pas commencé.Je ne l'ai pas encouragée à m'aimer. Je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas te voler Amy.»

«- Je sais que tu n'en es pas capable.»

Rory sourit doucement et décida de mettre sa main sur l'épaule du Time Lord.

«-Laisse Amy en dehors de ça.»

La bouche du Docteur s'ouvrit, surprise.

Et là, Rory se pencha et embrassa le Time Lord, tout en forçant ses lèvres et glissant sa langue à l'intérieur.

Docteur était stupéfait de cette action.

Au début ,le Time Lord se débattait, en allant en arrière mais Rory ne l'entendit pas comme ça. Il serra le Docteur étroitement de peur qu'il s'échappa.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes se séparèrent quand le Docteur toucha la machine.

Le Docteur haletait et gémissait, en signe de protestation mais Rory ne laissa pas faire.

Si Amy était autorisée à tomber amoureuse de lui: Un homme venu des étoiles et avec lequ'elle se permit de s'enfuir avec lui,la vielle de son mariage.

Alors il avait le droit d'embrasser le docteur. Depuis qu'il les avait rejoint, il savait que le Docteur devrait tout faire pour sauver l'Univers.

Même sacrifiant sa vie pour les pires personnes et Aliens.

Le Time Lord était ridiculement intelligent ,si intelligent qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en pause son cerveau qui réfléchit trop vite .

Parfois il avait besoin d'aide pour le retenir de réfléchir et de dire des mots incompréhensibles.

Aussi il pouvait passer des jours sans dormir puis il serait obligé de dormir 18 heure d'affilée pour récupérer.

Rory avait même un jour assisté à l'instant où le cœur du Docteur s'était arrêté quand il était en train de dormir.

Cela fut la première fois où Rory tenint le Docteur dans ses bras.

...

Ce fût la deuxième protestation du Docteur . Il n'avait plus la force de protester. Ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur du t-shirt de Rory. Sa poitrine était pressé contre celle de Rory.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Rory entoura ses bras sur le Time Lord haletant.

Lentement l'infirmier invita la langue du Docteur dans sa bouche, laissant l'homme capricieux l' explorer .

Rory conclut qu'il apprenait davantage sur le Docteur. En ce moment plus qu'il n'avait appris au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Ils se séparèrent. Rory eut une bonne aperçue du visage du Docteur.

Il était rouge ,ses cheveux en désordre. Sa chemise ouverte et son nœud de papillon à l'envers.

Rory comprit pourquoi Amy aimait le que celui-ci n'était pas intéressé par elle.

Rory était engagé vis à vis d' Amy. Et ce n'était très approprié.

Au lieu de cela, le Docteur le regarda un long moment, ses yeux nois de plaisir.

Rory n'avait jamais vu le Docteur avec un tel regard.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et le Docteur vint le rejoindre. Il monta sur ces genoux. Le Docteur le dominant et l'embrassant fermement.

Rory n'avait pas prévu tout ça. C'était trop loin de ce qu'il avait anticipé et il n'y avait rien qu'il put faire pour l'arrêter.

Son cœur battait la chamade . Ces pensés dérivaient vers Amy.

Il était en train de la trahir. Et elle, de les trouver dans cette position.

Rory ne pouvait plus se concentrer ,le Docteur le tirait vers une autre direction. Rory glissa ces bras vers son bassin. Les mains du Time Lord devinrent plus possessives.

IL caressa son visage,son dos, sa poitrine avec tendresse.

Rory n'avait jamais pense à un autre homme comme ça ou même embrasser jusque là.

Il défit le nœud papillon du Docteur et le laissa tomber au sol puis ces mains s'occupèrent des boutons de la chemise du Docteur.

...

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Le Time lord resta silencieux ,ses mains semblaient incapables d'arrêter de toucher Rory.

«-On ne peut pas ...Amy.»

Il respirait avec difficulté.

«-Ce n'est pas bon...pour elle...nous ne pouvons pas ..."

Il pressa son front contre Rory et glissa ces doigts dans les cheveux courts de l'humain.

«-On peut pas.»

Amy .

Les yeux de Rory s'agrandirent comme si son bref contact avec le Docteur l'avait rayée de son esprit et elle été renvoyée de nouveaux.

Il ferma les yeux et prit de longues respirations, en sentant l'odeur du Time Lord. Il sentait son souffle sur ces lèvres. Il comprit l'amour qu'Amy avait pour lui et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Lui non plus.

«-S'il te plaît comprend Rory.» Plaida le Docteur.

Rory avala sa propre salive et répondit:

«Je comprend Docteur .»

Il essait de se lever mais ne réussit pas. Le Docteur allait devoir être celui qui dut se lever.

«-Je comprend.» répondit Rory encore.

Après un long moment douloureux , le Docteur se leva.

Ils se tournèrent le dos pour s'habiller. Ils se regardèrent et d'un geste commun, ils comprirent que cela ne devait plus se reproduire.

Rory sourit doucement, s'avança et redressa son nœud papillon.

Avec un souffle retenu, le Docteur le laissa faire.

Avec anxiété, l'infirmier commença à mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux .

Le Time Lord profita de ces sensations de ces mains sur lui pour la dernière fois.

Il ne ruinera pas ce couple. Amy méritait cet homme plus que lui.

...

Le Docteur prit les mains de Rory et les baisa. Il ne pouvait plus résister à ce contact plus longtemps.

Rory hocha la tête lentement, tendit la main vers sa joue et posa un chaste baiser sur son front puis partit rejoindre Amy.

Le Time Lord le regarda partir. Il se sentit vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Fin.


End file.
